Forgetting the Past: Sequel
by HighClassNerd
Summary: It's been one month since everything has happened. What has happened now? Super fluffy! Nina/Zayn


**OMFG LOOK WHO IT IS! IT'S ME! Okay, I know how I said after midterms for this, but blah, blah, blah, It's 2 am and I'm sick. So, since I cannot sleep, here you go. As, for everything else, it's still on hold. I only have two more tests to take this week and BAM! I'm done with midterms. (:**

**And, one more thing. In Forgetting the Past, did anyone notice how horribly written that was or no? Like, there were so many grammar mistakes and just ugh. But, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it, so you will just have to deal.**

**More exciting news!: I'M WRITING A JERINA FANFIC! Sometimes, you don't always want Fabina or Amfie and just want something different. And, I would be lying if I said I didn't ship Jerina so..**

**Yeah.**

**But, other than that, this is the sequel aka the last part. Now, if you want more, what I could do is make a mini series for this. Okay? Okay. Here's the chapter! :D**

Nina's POV

It's been a month since the concert. A month since I had the argument with everyone. A month since Amber and Alfie broke up. A month since Zayn and I kissed. And let me tell you, that kiss was powerful. So powerful to where I felt the love reach my veins. Something I had craved for after everyone pretty much ignored me. Well, that doesn't matter because Zayn has kept me company. Along with Mara and Alfie. And the rest of the band. They had found out what happened, they felt bad, now were all hanging out. I've noticed that Harry and Mara have gotten pretty close. And by close, I mean _real _close.

Somehow, Alfie has converted Liam over to the alien side. They just spend hours reading about them and speaking their language. Weird shit. Everyone has tried to apologize, which they have failed to do so. It was almost -no scratch that- it was pointless. But, once again, it doesn't matter.

Zayn is over and it's just him and I. In the house. Together. Alone. Which is perfect, well, for us anyways. Were sitting on my bed and I was showing him some stuff about my Gran. He wanted to see what he looked like, who she was and why she was important to me. Let me tell you, it's only been a month and he cares already. Love it.

I was going through this box, which contained some of my most precious memories, which happened to be a lot stuff with my Gran and I. Then, I came across a small scrapbook. It had 'Life at Anubis' written on it with pink sparkly glitter glue, obviously Amber's work. I instantly started crying. People who I thought were my friends, they stabbed me in the back. I didn't want to cry in front of Zayn. I didn't want to seem weak or pathetic.

"Shh, it's okay babe." Zayn said as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away my tears. "It's not worth it to cry over them." I nodded. I knew it was true. They don't deserve my tears.

Zayn smiled at me and I could have died from there. His smile was heaven. It made me feel safe and protected and cared for. Something I wanted. Something I _needed. _I looked into his deep brown eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Am I that pretty?" He chuckled. I blushed a deep shade of red and looked down.

"No, no, I liked looking at your beautiful face." He said. I could have melted into a big pile of much because that's how I felt on the inside. He looked into my eyes, no, more like my soul. It's like he could see everything, and I for one, didn't have a problem with that. I wanted him to see the real Nina Martin. I wanted him to see inside me and know for a fact that I'm a good person. I wanted him to see everything.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. I wasn't insecure about myself. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I haven't been called beautiful by many guys, so it did affect the ways I thought of myself.

"You're gorgeous." Zayn said. Where has he been all my life? He's the person I need it. The person I want in it. I wouldn't mind waking up to see his face every morning if I had the chance.

"Thanks." I blushed and fiddled with my fingers. I wasn't nervous either. For some reason, I was completely comfortable. I was a little in shock or shall I say, on the spot, but I was one hundred percent comfortable with him. He was just like Alfie and Mara. Those two turned out to be my real, true friends. Not the artificial kind that comes and tries to make your life miserable just because someone says to do it. And for that, I love them. They were just like my family. No, they are my family. I can count on them for anything and it makes me happy that I can.

As for the others, I could care less. They're apologies didn't mean shit. They obviously don't care. If they don't care then, I shouldn't either. Of course, I will always like to remember the good times we had together, but then again I don't. It will only remind me of how they threw our friendship away over something that wasn't even true.

I noticed I was still staring at Zayn. I didn't want to look away, though. It's like I was caught in a trap and I never wanted to get out. I could look into his eyes for an eternity and I still wouldn't get enough. I loved it. He must have noticed my staring because he had a small smile form on his lips.

Zayn had leaned in, and I didn't hesitate to meet him the rest of the way for a kiss. His lips pressed against mine in the most gentle way possible. Almost as if he didn't want to hurt me. As if I was fragile. As if I was made of glass and I could break at any moment. I knew from this very kiss that it didn't matter what everyone else did to me. It didn't matter if they were my friends or not. It didn't matter if they hated me. It didn't matter because there was someone there who cared. And so I can let go and finally forget the past.

**OMG I'M PUKING GLITTER AND RAINBOWS! WAS IT CHEESY? DO WE NEED THE MINI SERIES? ANSWER IN REVIEWS! (:**


End file.
